


My Couch is Your Couch

by Timjan



Series: Timjan's podsa drabbles [4]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: The lead-up to Tommy proposing to Lovett.





	My Couch is Your Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/post/182015656886/tommy-and-lvett-moving-in-together) "Tommy and Lvett moving in together" from Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> This is meant for fandom eyes only. <3

“This time you won’t get to keep my couch if I move out,” Lovett says, huffing. “I love this couch.”

“Fine, ‘cause I already hate it,” Tommy counters, shouldering most of said couch’s weight. “Tell me again why we didn’t hire movers?”

“Because we have seventy thousand friends helping us out?”

“Technically, we’re employees,” Elijah supplies from the soon-to-be living room. “More to your right, Lovett.”

\---

Back out by the van, Tommy pulls Lovett aside.

“Please stop joking about how you’re gonna move out,” he says, surprising himself with his intensity. “I want to share my whole life with you.”


End file.
